This invention relates to a record reproducing device such as an audio and a video disc player, and more particularly to an automatic loading apparatus for inserting or withdrawing into and out of a video disc player a protective casing which houses a video disc (hereinafter termed a caddie).
Generally, in a record (recorded with sound and/or video information--hereinafter merely termed a disc) reproducing apparatus such as a video disc player, information recorded in the disc is reproduced with a pickup means in the form of a stylus or the like cooperating with the disc mounted on a turntable.
Video information is recorded in the video disc at an extremely high density. Should the disc be contaminated by dust or dirt from the hands, the reproduced video signals would contain noise. For this reason, many devices have been developed by which the disc can be mounted on or dismounted from the turntable without being touched.
In such a video disc player, the disc is surrounded by a holder termed a spine, and the holder is contained in a caddie. The caddie is then inserted into the player and thereafter withdrawn therefrom leaving the disc and spine in the player. After playing or reproducing, an empty caddie is reinserted into the player for accommodating again the disc and spine in the caddie and the caddie thus recharged is withdrawn from the player.
A typical construction of a prior art player, caddie, disc and spine will be briefly described with reference to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3 of the accompanying drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, an opening 101 adapted to insert a caddie is formed through the front wall of a casing of a player 1, and various operating push buttons 102 for play, fast running, reverse running, etc., are also provided on the front wall of the player.
As shown in FIG. 2, the caddie 2 takes the form of a rectangular box to accommodate therein a spine 4 and a disc 3 through its top opening 201. The spine 4 has a rectangular closing member 401 adapted to close the opening 201 of the caddie 2 and an annular member 403 for holding the disc 3. A notch 402 is formed at the central portion of the closing member 401.
FIG. 3 shows a state in which the spine 4 and the disc 3 are contained in the caddie 2.
The internal construction of the player 1 is shown in FIG. 4. As shown, a pair of opposed U shaped guide rails 5 and 5' are provided on both sides at the same level as the opening 101 for guiding the caddie 2. When the caddie reaches the innermost position, it engages a locking device 6 including a pair of pawls 61 and 62 adapted to engage the notch 402 of the closing member 401 to lock or arrest the spine. Thereafter, as the caddie is withdrawn from the player 1, the disc 3 will remain in the player 1 while being held by the spine 4. The spine 4 and the disc 3 left in the player 1 are supported by a plurality of supports 7 having upper surfaces at a level higher than a turntable 8. The guide rails 5 and 5', the locking device 6 and the supports 7 are mounted on a chassis 9.
The operation of the turntable 8 with reference to the insertion and removal of the caddie 2 will now be described with reference to FIGS. 5a, 5b, 5c and 5d.
When a caddie 2 containing a spine 4 and disc 3 is inserted into the player 1 through opening 101, the caddie 2 is moved to the innermost portion of the player 1 along guide rails 5 and 5'. At this time, the caddie 2 is moved on the upper surfaces of the supports 7 as shown in FIG. 5b. The upper surface of the turntable 8 is located beneath the supports 7. As the caddie 2 is inserted further, it collides against the locking device 6 so that the pawls 61 and 62 engage the notch 402 to lock or arrest the spine 4 as shown in FIG. 5a. As the caddie 2 is withdrawn from the player 1, only the spine 4 and the disc 3 would be left on the supports 7. When one of the push buttons 102 of the player 1 is depressed after the caddie 2 has been withdrawn, the turntable 8 is raised as shown in FIG. 5d. As the turntable 8 is raised to a level higher than the supports 7, only the disc 3 would be mounted on the turntable 8. An arm carrying a pick-up means such as a stylus is brought into an operative position to reproduce information recorded on the disc.
When the reproduction is completed, the arm is returned to the original position, the rotation of the turntable 8 is also stopped and it is lowered to the position shown in FIG. 5c. Then, an empty caddie 2 is inserted into the player 1 to cause the locking device 6 to release the spine 4. Consequently, it is possible to withdraw the caddie 2 containing the spine 4 and the disc 3 out of the player 1 as shown in FIG. 5b.
The turntable 8 can be moved in the vertical direction as shown in FIG. 5d by any suitable mechanism, for example, the one disclosed in Japanese utility model application No. 97840/80 dated July 11, 1980 filed by the same applicant.
One example of the construction of the locking device 6 is disclosed in, for example, Japanese patent application No. 74999/77, dated June 24, 1977 (laid open patent specification No. 99023/79) filed by the same applicant. In addition to a specific locking device shown in the drawings, various other locking devices have been developed, so that any one of them may be used.
In the prior art video disc player 1 of the type described, since the caddie 2 is manually inserted and withdrawn into and out of the player 1, the manner of insertion and withdrawal of the caddie varies each time. More particularly a too weak insertion causes imperfect locking, whereas a too strong withdrawal causes damage of the locking device.